ya se acaba
by Sakura Kinomoto Li0
Summary: ya se acabara mi fanfic se pone mas feo si quieren leanlo


Hola de nuevo… espero que me regreso sea de su agrado.. estoy escribiendo todo por una ves... en el capitulo anterior nos habíamos quedado en la parte impactante o no era impactante? Bueno.. sigamos..  
  
Sakura card Captors-Kinomoto y Li-  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
Canción del inicio:  
  
Las campanas suenan ruidosamente  
  
Como un brillo en la estación  
  
Baje mi cabeza un poco  
  
Pero mi voz no logro alcanzar tu voz,  
  
Eso me hizo sentir muy sola.  
  
Cuando pienso expresar mis sentimientos  
  
Porque las palabras desaparecen?  
  
Además de saber que son preciosas  
  
No los puedo decir;  
  
Buscando entre las cosas,  
  
Un lugar donde aya amor.  
  
Abre tu corazón,  
  
Sigue así, cree en la esperanza  
  
De encontrar un nuevo amor.  
  
  
  
Sakura Card Captors  
  
Sexto capitulo:  
  
"la verdad sobre las cartas"  
  
  
  
mientras las dos estaban inconscientes y los dos sufriendo, llorando, todo, las dos Sakura y Espejo se envolvieron en una luz Roja tan resplandecientes que dejaron a touya y Shaoran impactados ..  
  
las dos se elevaron al aire y se envolvieron de esa luz roja..  
  
ha llegado la verdad .. la hora de la verdad de las cartas clow.. por el amor que tanto tenia Sakura hacia Shaoran y Espejo hacia Touya .. esto se había revelado a la verdad...  
  
La magia de Sakura se había incrementado bastante con el amor de su corazón hacia Shaoran .. y por lo tanto.. el secreto de las cartas se había revelado... esta carta de espejo ya no era una carta.. sino que era ya un ser humano. Por el amor que Sentía por Touya... la carta del amor que sakura había creado despertó el corazón de Sakura y de Espejo transformándola a la carta en ser humano. Y de repente la luz roja desapareció y Espejo sé cayo en los brazos de Touya y sakura en los de Shaoran.....  
  
Espejo esta en su forma normal..... espejo abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro a touya y lo besa tiernamente y luego dijo: Gracias por tu amor Touya... lo necesitaba mucho.. Muchas gracias .. me has convertido finalmente en un ser humano . gracias por tu amor y la de sakura .. Touya la miraba confundido y a la ves asombrado de verla..  
  
Espejo- Ahora ya no soy una carta .... Me llamo Kyoko o Maemi(es lo mismo de espejo pero esto es en japonés pero Maemi significa sonrisa del la verdad en japonés) Touya aun confundido....  
  
Mientras Sakura poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento y miro a Shaoran ...  
  
Sakura, sakura..... estas bien? Pregunto Shaoran desesperadamente  
  
Uh??? Que fue lo que paso??? Pregunta Sakura confundida..  
  
Por un momento pensé que te iba a perder!!! Dijo Shaoran  
  
No digas eso Shaoran,, no me iría sin ti. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pero un poco débil..  
  
  
  
Vamos.. te llevare a tu casa..dijo Shaoran a Sakura  
  
Y los dos se fueron.. Shaoran cargaba a sakura en su espalda mientras Sakura se quedo dormida por la energía que perdió. al transformar a una carta en un ser humano  
  
Al llegar a la casa de sakura , Shaoran llevo a Sakura a su cuarto por la ventana.  
  
Dentro*  
  
Shaoran pone lentamente a Sakura en la casa y se sienta junto a ella mirándola muy tiernamente y luego la beso en el frente y dijo: te amo sakura.. cuídate.. nos vemos  
  
Y Shaoran salió de la ventana y se fue a la casa..  
  
En el cuarto de touya..  
  
Kyoko de repente sintió la magia de Sakura de su dueña (todavía lo es ..) y salió corriendo de la habitación y touya siguiéndola atrás se dirigieron al cuarto se Sakura.  
  
Entran y ven a Sakura en la cama dormida.  
  
Touya la ve y dice: Sakura sakura.......  
  
Sakura abre los ojos y ve a una señorita y a su hermano..... y sonría..hola..  
  
Touya: que es lo que te pasa?  
  
Sakura: no es nada. No te preocupes hermano.. y mira a la señorita a lado de su hermano.. le parecía familiar  
  
Sakura pregunta algo confundida..: eres acaso la carta del espejo.. si la eres has cambiado  
  
Kyoko: Así es mi dueña Sakura soy la misma pero ahora soy un ser humano gracias a tu amor y la de tu hermano lograron convertirme en un ser humano , muchas gracias Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Ser humano? No no entiendo..??  
  
Kyoko: así es.. las cartas Sakura con la ayuda de su dueña encontraran la forma de convertirse en seres humanos todas las cartas serán seres humanos una ves que obtengan el amor y verdad  
  
Las dos cartas que creastes es la unión de todas las cartas Sakura ... no se romperá . .es una unión de amor y verdad entre las cartas y su dueño quien eres tu Sakura..  
  
Me has convertido en Ser humano y por eso ya no necesito esto .. toma... Kyoko saca uu pequeño espejo y se la entrega a Sakura, Sakura extiende su mano y la coge. La mira .. es un pequeño espejo que sostenía la carta uno pequeño del tamaño de la palma de sakura hasta mas pequeña. De repente este pequeño espejo entro al cuerpo de Sakura.  
  
Sakura recupera sus energías y ahora tiene el poder que poseía espejo .. ahora espejo se encontraba en su corazón..  
  
Touya estaba confundido aun pero siguió escuchando  
  
Kyoko: ahora la carta la tenes en tu corazón la podrás utilizar cuando quieras sin usar la llave para liberarla..  
  
Ahora.. tu nueva misión es tratar de convertir a todas las cartas en seres vivientes con sentimiento de amor..  
  
Luego de haber hecho todo esto tendras las 52 poderes en ti.  
  
Todavía es muy temprano para que hagas todo eso a la ves.. es cuestión de esperar.  
  
Sakura mira a kyoko: Gracias Kyoko.. Gracias por todo. Ahora comprendo todo..  
  
Y luego Sakura cae en un profundo sueño...........  
  
Touya miro a kyoko y pregunto: esto ya es todo confuso para mi ya que perdí mis poderes al entregárselos a Yue, pero una cosa lo he comprendido bien.. esa cosa es que tu..  
  
Kyoko:(cubrió los labios de Touya con sus dedos ) shuuuuu...... no lo tienes que decir.. comprendo lo que me quieres decir y eso también es lo que te queria decirte... YO TE AMO..  
  
Con estas palabras touya sintió un calido tranquilidad en su corazón...  
  
Y luego miro a Sakura dijo: Estarás bien Sakura.. descansa..  
  
Sakura sonrie un poco pero seguía dormida..  
  
Kyoko: vamos touya, tiene que descansar bastante.. no la dejaras ir al colegio mañana.  
  
Touya : esta bien.  
  
Y los dos salieron del cuarto..  
  
Todo era normal .. pasaron 2 días y Sakura nuevamente comenzó su vida normal.. y así pasaron algunos años .. pasaron muy rápido .......  
  
Ahora.. la vida era todo normal... pero muy pronto .. muy pronto.. será.. las revelaciones todas las cartas..  
  
Esta ves. Han pasado mas años sin que ellos se dieran cuenta que eran mas de 3 años  
  
Sakura ahora que ya tenia 17 años comenzara nuevas aventuras........ Tomoyo se había ido a otra ciudad. Ahora todo ha cambiado.. Sakura perdía a su mejor amiga.. días de tristeza y alegría pasaron día tras día.. Shin-An ha vuelto a Hong Kong porque ya sabia Japonés esa fue su razón para aprender el idioma.  
  
  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
Bueno.. esto sera algo dramatico .......... ahora que Sakura tiene 17 que habrá pasado? Se habrá terminado? No todavía no.. espero que les hayan gustado este fanfic.. esta algo raro e intendible... mándenme sus comentarios quejas al review..  
  
Mata ne  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
^0^  
  
__(\_/)__  
  
(='.'=) conejito de la nieva creo que ha desaparecido................... 


End file.
